My Only Love
by maarbar
Summary: this is my first fic..hope you guys enjoy it..and r&r.


My Only Love-Marie

It had been two years since an accident had occurred. Aya had wondered if she would ever find love again. Two years ago, Aya had been going out with a guy named Rusuki. They were probably the sweetest couple in high school. Somehow they were inseperable. Aya was into music and had joined the choir since she entered high school and Rusuki was interested in art. One day, they had bumped into eachother in the hallway. When they first saw eachother, it was like love at first sight.

Deep in my soul

A love so strong

It takes control

Now we both know

The secrets bare

The feelings show

Now they were so close. One night, they went out together. They decided to go watch a late movie and then go to View Hill also known as Love Hill. People called it View Hill because it had a pretty view of the whole city and they called it "Love Hill" because everyone in love had gone there, though people thought it was. After the movie, it had been almost eleven. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Love Hill. They had talked about their future.

"Maybe in three years, we should get married." Rusuki said.

"That's maybe. But you know what, we shouldn't rush into marriage. Plus, we need to finish school first, right?"

"You're right. We shouldn't. But still, we are going to get married right?

"Of course. There's no way I'm going to trade you for another man. You're my first love and I intend to keep it that way. Sometimes I wonder if anything bad will happen between us...."

"Why? Do you have some kind of deja vu or vision about us having problems?"

"No. I just wonder sometimes. But I know that there's nothing bad that will happen between us."

They had hugged eachother that night and that was all they did. It had been silent for awhile. Then Rusuki had started up the engine of the car and drove off. They had arrived at Aya's house. Rusuki opened the car door for Aya. They walked off to Aya's front door. As Rusuki was about to leave, Aya grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. Then she whispered in his ear and said,"I will always love you. You will be my only love."

"I will always love you too and will always be my only love." he said, back.

Driven far apart

I make a wish

On a shooting Star

Rusuki had left. Aya went upstairs to her room and changed into her pajamas. Aya became silent. Usually, she would barge in her sister's room and talked about what had happened on their date. Aya laid down on her bed. She often thought of Rusuki. Soon enough, Aya fell asleep. It had been about two hours after Rusuki dropped off Aya. "DING DONG!" the doorbell rang. Aya woke up right away. She put on her robe, fixed her hair and then went downstairs to answer the door. When Aya had answered, there had been two police officers. One of them said,"Are you Aya Hoshino?"

There will come a day

Somewhere far away

In your arms I'll stay

My only love

Aya had been crying constantly. She couldn't handle what the police told her. Aya had found out that Rusuki had died very fast when they rushed him to the hospital. She had imagined the accident after the police told her the details. Rusuki was driving home when all of a sudden, a drunk driver had driven in the wrong lane and didn't know he was going to hit a car, which happened to be Rusuki. The police said Rusuki's car had flipped over and he must have crawled his way out of the car. They noticed that there had been a lot of cuts and bruises.

Aya had waken up. She had fallen asleep during the funeral ceremony. Everyone was leaving now. Aya had gotten up and walked to the white, polished casket. She looked at his face, as though he was in a deep sleep.

"Rusuki.." she began, "Why did you have to leave me? We were so close.. I could still remember the time we went to Love Hill. And I could still remember about our small conversation when you dropped me off. Remember, I said I would always love you and that you would be my only love? Then you said you loved me too and that I will always be your only love."

Aya had been silent for a minute. Then she said," I hope you'll be here for me. I'll see you on the other side, I hope. Don't forget about me because I will never forget you.."

She had left with tears coming down. As Aya left, in her mind she said,"Rusuki...If you can hear me, I just want to say, I will always love you and my love for you will always live on. I don't know if I'll ever find the same person like you. I don't want to spend my life with anyone, but you. I will always love you. Take care on the other side."

Even though your gone

Our love will still live on

The feeling is so strong

My only love

My only love


End file.
